1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool instrument which includes a plurality of elongated tools with these tools being movable between a retracted position and an extended position with usage of the tool to occur when in the extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tradesmen and homeowners at times have need to use an elongated tool. A typical elongated tool would be a screwdriver, an Allen key or any similar like tool. These tools come in different sizes. In the past, a homeowner or tradesman had to have each size tool at his or her disposal. This would mean that there has to be available several different tools with there being a separate tool for each size tool.
In the past, it has been known to combine a plurality of elongated tools, such as screwdrivers or Allen keys within a single housing forming an instrument. This arrangement is particularly desirable as it provides a compact structure which can be readily carried in a tool box, glove compartment of an automobile, desk, kitchen drawer or even in a user's pocket. The user will be able to quickly extract the instrument and effect movement of a particular tool relative to that instrument so that that tool will project to an operating position and then the tool to be used by the user to perform mechanical repairs, electrical repairs or adjustments. Typical adjustments would be in conjunction with fasteners, such as a screw.
In the past, these instruments require that the outwardly projected tool that is to be used is to be fixed in position by the user's hand and not fixed to the instrument housing. The free movement of the tool relative to the instrument housing in some usages makes it difficult to perform certain tasks. It would be desirable if the projected tool could be locked in place relative to the instrument. Additionally, it would be desirable if the elongated tool that is projected is capable of being locked in different projected positions which will provide to the user different positions of use. At times, a particular task requires that the tool, for convenience, be in a particular position when not being used, the tool should be in an “out of the way” storage position.